Battle for Ena
by Cobalt Silver
Summary: Learn a new side of the demons vs angels stories as you fallow Kouhae(OC) to regain his memories and prove his innocence. An adventure crossed with enemies turned friends, unfamiliar and familiar faces at every turn and most of all Yaoi!
1. Beginning

Betrayal is cold. As cold as ice. Being betrayed is like being frozen to death. Sadly life id a lot like death because there is always betrayal. Betrayal leads to pain. Pain changes to fury, and fury causes death. I have felt the icy blade of betrayal thirteen times. I will not be betrayed by the man I both love and hate. Not by the one that holds my heart. I will walk the line between life and death. I can stop to fear for my life now. Not when my twins life is at stake. No one else sees the darkness in that woman's eyes. She doesn't love him. This battle between Ena and Shia will not be the end of my brothers life. This is the last straw. I may be band from Ena for the rest of my life, but I will destroy Shia so that woman will feel the same pain I am.

My name is Kouhae. I am darkness, I am betrayed.

But I now live for the eradication of the Engels.

My brothers are arguing. My followers are trying to defend me. I am being accused of attempting to kill my beloved older brother, Kouen. I look to the ground remembering all the battles I have won for the Kou empire. They say i'm guilty my punishment is banishment to Gaia. I look to my birth-mother. She is confused. She had killed her own husband and her two oldest sons. My half-brothers She knows I am not guilty. I am the only child connecting her second husband to her. She mouths the promise of finding the truth. I bling and turn to my step siblings. Hakuryuu is glaring at my kouen and his fiance. Hakuhei is crying. Turning to my other siblings I see the younger siblings voted guilty, but the older know i'm not. Koumei knows of my innocence. His eyes are full of sorrow and guilt. Guilt that he can't help me. Sorrow because I am being judged without him. He was the best older brother and we were always together. I smile at him, he smiles sadly back. I turn to the high priest. Judal is screaming profanities at my siblings. He looks me in the eyes and stops. He knows. If I had tried to kill my brother, he would already be dead. He also knows am a true warrior. I have always fought in my brothers name. After all i am the youngest. it is my job obey my older siblings. Lastly I look at the two standing at the podium. The woman next to my brother is smirking. I throw her an insane grin. The guards ask me my last words. I smile as everyone quiets to hear. Staring at the woman, Mira was her name. "You can smirk all you want but as soon as I get strong enough in Gaia. I will burn Shia to the ground. You think you have won little Engel, but you have only dug your own grave." I smile kindly at my brother. Kouen has a face set in a scowl from the spell Mira put on him, but he has tears running down his face. Mira sees this as well and scowls deeper. She has lost and she knows it. I am the only thing that can brake the spell on my brother. Because i have the blood of an Engel I threw a bottle to koumei. It was the cure to the spell. He started to cry as he caught it. I smile as they pushed me of the edge of the land. I hear many voices scream my name as my mind and memories are wiped away from the fall.


	2. Memories

Chapter one: Memories

I threw a punch at the boy in front of me. He growled as it landed. He had bright red hair and red eyes, but the most intriguing thing about him was the Glasgow smile on his left cheek. The first thing he had done when I got to school was punch me.

I think his name was Ryan.

He was normally rowdy but this is really odd. He kept trying to hit me but it was almost like he was looking for something. One of the teachers got in the middle of the fight but ended up with a broken leg. Who did it I probably will never know. I made sure to push him out of the crossfire before he got hurt even worse. Another teacher came and dragged us to the principals. Ryan looked like he found out what he was looking for. I told the principal I started the fight and we were both sent home with a week suspension.

When I got home I didn't expect my landlord to tell me I had a new roommate. I certainly didn't expect to find Ryan in my apartment. When he saw me he stood up and walked over to me. I backed up to get away from him. I didn't need to get in a fight here. It was my only place to stay. He put his arms up like a cage to trap me when I backed into the door. I was about to tell him to back the hell of when he rushed forward and kissed me. "You were so hard to find War God." was all he said before grabbing my arm and pulling me into my bedroom. I struggled to get away till he threw me on the bed.

"Fanalis damon dedicate their life to fighting. If they are to die in a battle they die, but if they are saved their life belongs to their savior. They basically become a part of their household. Even if they are already apart of one"He spoke in a deep and hypnotic voice. I sat up and yelled "I don't care if you want to be someone butler then go find someone to save your life." When I moved to get off the bed Ryan jumped on the bed and straddled my lap. "Fine then order me my Prince" He laughed at my expression.

"Your brother is annoying. You could serve Ena so much better." I tried pushing him off but he just bit my neck. "So hard to find, why were you hiding prince?" My struggling ceased when he hit something on my neck. I fell back and hit the soft blanket on the bed. "What the hell did you do?" I yelled. He chuckled and with an oddly gentle touch placed his hand on my cheek. "Do you remember prince. The blood, the fire, the war drums? You carried me off the battlefield. I always wanted to know, why? Why risk your own life for a wounded man. I looked into your battle records only to find out this was just the way you are." He mumbled softly before kissing me again.

_'Blood and war ravaging the land. The war drums and battle cries echoed across the land. A boy no older then me had been hit by a blade with dread poison. Why the enemy was using such a powerful poison was beyond me. He was hit by his own ally. A traitor amongst their group. He was going to die if he didn't get help soon. I growled and grabbed him as I ran through the war-zone. He was yelling for me to put him down. Quickly I yelled for his name in hurry. "Lo'lo you dumbstruck Idiot!" he yelled as I dropped him by reims medics then ran back to the battle. The last thing I saw of him was his Glasgow smile and confused red eyes.' _

I yelled as a pain fallowed the memory. The man who I thought was Ryan looked at me in worry. Confused I looked at his face and saw an exact replica. "Lo'lo?" I asked in uncertainty. He smiled. "You remember?" I shook my head as he frowned. "But you know my name?" He shook his head again and bent down close to my face. "no matter the fall might have damaged something. I will protect you have no worries. My Prince" Suddenly I felt drugged. Everything felt almost natural. It was almost like this has happened before, but the scary thing is i'm going to have sex with a stranger that I seem to remember! How fucked is that. I notice one thing right away in this fucked up situation. Lo'lo has red hair.

_'I giggle as I lay in my brothers bed. Your youngest brother always calls him ugly, but he never truly sees him. My brothers freckles glint as he laugh. When in a dim lighted room like this they are more prominent, like stars of darkness shadowing a sky of light. No my brother isn't ugly he is merely a misunderstood god. I brush a piece of long blood red hair out of his face. In return he runs his hand through my equally red hair. My father was furious of how close my brother and I really are. My step-mother saw it as an advantage thou. As the night slowly slipped away I was wreathing beneath my brother. I released a moan as he bit my neck and thrusted. "Not so hard Koumei, remember how angry father was!" I chided in a harsh whisper. He just chuckled and continued thrusting. "How can I not he wanted to banned me from you. He just doesn't relies that we are brothers, you are mine and I am yours yet we both belong to brother Kouen. Just remember I will always love you Kouhae." that was the last straw to both of us. He came in me while I came in his hand.'_

I shuttered out of the memory painful. It took me a minute to relies Lo'lo was already starting to thrusting in. I screamed at the beginning penetration. It took me a while to get adjusted but soon it was pain mixed with pleasure. I moaned at the feeling of him inside me so deeply. He groaned quietly. "Lo'lo" I moaned. I reached my hand up and fisted his hair. He gasped not expecting me to do anything. I yanked his hair roughly "Faster damn it!" He smirked. "As you wish my 'ah' Prince" he groaned as he thrust harder and Faster. "Damned so deep. What are you a sex god?" he mumbled incoherently. Something in me shifted and Lo'lo's face was bathed in a red glow. "Yes I am a demon god" Lo'lo grinned "All Hail the demon prince Kouhae." he said with a dark grin. I frowned. I pulled him down just enough to reach his neck and bit down with full force. He sat up with a snarl. Then he pushed me down and bit my neck. It wasn't sex anymore, it was a battle. I flipped us over as he let loose another groan. I moaned as we moved in sync. He doesn't love me, and I don't love him. All this is, is pure unaltered lust. It was more like blood lust then sexual lust but we didn't care. Our mouths met as we fought for dominance, my hands stayed rooted in his hair. The rest of the comments were lost to growls, moans, and other guttural sounds. He met his end before me thus cumming inside me with a roar. I reached completion right after with a small victory cry. Laying down slowly I dimly noticed Ryan, Lo'lo, what ever his name is pull me close. The wall on the other side of the room was the last thing I saw. But 'what the hell just happened? why a did I just do that? what is going on?' were my last thoughts.


	3. Pain

"No big deal! No big Deal!" I screamed at Lo'lo he just sat there grinning. "I say yet again this is no big deal because you used to do this all the time. Especially with your brother." I looked at him oddly "I don't have a brother" he just sighed sadly. "yes you do a twin even. His name is Koumei and he misses you. He wanted you protected so he sent me here to find you. Lets just say your older brother is under a spell you gave koumei a potion that was supposedly the antidote and you are actuary royalty." I stared at him for a minute before busting out laughing. "you must think i'm an idiot. I don't know who this Koumei is or why the hell I remember having sex with him but I don't need this trouble. Besides demons and angels don't exist." I mumbled. Now I have a headache the size of New York population. The buzzing behind my ears hurt. Lo'lo must have noticed this because he didn't say anything else.

The week passed by awful fast. I woke up on sunday feeling like I was drained. Lo'lo was sleeping beside me once again 'I told him to sleep in the living room.' Pictures of fire blood and people flashed through my head. I closed my eyes to empty the thoughts but it only added to it. I felt Lo'lo roll over. I turned to glare at him but as my head felt hazy Lo lo's image blurred to a Muscular male. One with short blood colored hair and a goatee. Then the image changed again to a slimmer boy with long crimson hair. Part of me wondered why I was seeing an image of myself. Gently I ran my hand through the boys hair but as soon as I touched him his imaged faded back to Lo'lo. I tried to think nothing of it but my chest felt like it was on fire. Leaning down I kissed him roughly. He slowly opened his eyes and raised his eyebrow. "Are you initiating something?" he asked with a dangerous growl.

I looked at him and felt the strangest need to hurt him. I got off him leaving him in confusion and grabbed six good sized knives from the kitchen. When I got back his eyes widened at the sight of the blades. "Feeling up for blood play now prince?" I grabbed his left hand and speared it to the wall with one of the knives. He bit into his wrist so he could muffle his scream. For some odd reason I felt a wonderful satisfaction from his cut off scream. I lent down and licked some of the blood from his arm. Part of me was screaming to stop this. It wasn't human. But another stronger part basked in this inhuman feeling. I grinned again. With a speed foreign to me I turned and stabbed another knife through his right thigh. I smiled at his expression of agony. Somehow I knew I didn't hit any major arteries. 'Don't want to kill the toy quite yet' a voice whispered him my head. Oddly enough the voice sounded like my own but deeper, more feral. I grinned as I stabbed another knife through his waistline a little to the left. Then through the right shoulder. His screams settled to muffled but high pitch moans and his eyes fogged over in lust. I felt powerful, I felt like a king. 'No not a king. A god' that voice whispered. 'Kill the Engels.' in that moment I stabbed the fifth knife in his left ankle. His wrist didn't muffle the agonized yet aroused moan. I tilted my head to the right. Idly I noticed my pattern. Left right left. Right left right. I heard someone laughing like a lunatic in the background. Only to notice it was me laughing. He looked up with both fear and lust evident in his clouded eyes. I dragged the last knife down his chest. "Damn as much fun as this is you have to calm down." He said with fear lacing his voice beautiful. I shrugged and dragged the knife across his chest making an x on his torso. "Shit! Lord Kouhae! Please I beg of you calm down. At this rate your going to be stuck between your two personas. Bring Jasper, back." I jerked at the sound of my name. I looked down and saw the damage I have done and ran to get the first aid kit. "I'm so sorry I didn't know what I was doing." I said panicking.

He sighed and grabbed my hands. He pulled me into a small one armed hug and held me as I cried. 'why did I do that' I thought shaking in fear of myself. I was fully aware of what I was doing but I didn't stop. 'you didn't need to stop. This is what you were born to do. Dominate, destroy and control.' that voice whispered in my head again. I flinched seeing images of me killing others. Blood everywhere on a battle field and seeing a blood rea haired man kissing me in the middle of distruction. I curled into a ball in Lo'lo's lap. He rubbed my back softly. I reached up and carefully trid to pull out the knife. I slid out with a gush of blood. I felt sick at the sight of it. One by one I pulled the rest of the knives out. Lo'lo gasped with each knife. "I'm sorry. I pushed you to far. I wanted you to return to your formal self so much I didn't think about what would happen to your psyche. Gently he ran his bloody hand through my hair. "lets get some sleep prince." he said pulling me down to the bed. I felt almost foreign in my body. I enjoyed what I did. I didn't regret it. Why? Am I not human? Don't humans regret their actions? "Rest" Lo'lo whispered once more. I tried to fight it but my eyelids fell closed faster then I could stop them. Soon I drifted off to the embrace of sleep.

_'when I was a child I ran around playing with my two blue haired cousins. We were the best of friends. But unfortunately all friends have something in common. Friend is always spelt with end. Tears ran down my face as I stood in front of two white black and blue coffins. Hakuren was my best friend. Hakuyuu was my first love. I fell to my knees as reality hit me. They were dead. Killed by the one who was to protect them. Their younger siblings Hakuhei and Hakuryuu were both crying tears of loss. I had the chance to stay the night, but I wanted to see Koumei. I felt something wet on my face. I was crying. I felt someone grab my leg. Looking down I noticed Hakuryuu came over and hugged my leg. In my mind I vowed to protect him. Hakuhei was strong but Hakuryuu wasn't not yet at least. I would teach him how to fight with a spear. He will be one of the strongest. I pulled him closer and hugged him. "Its ok Kouhae. I'll take care of you" he cried. I smiled. 'Such an unselfish child. To bad he has to live in a place like this' I thought. I ran my hand through his hair. Nothing will happen to him as long as I am there._

I woke up to Lo'lo kissing my neck. "Get the fuck off of me you mutt!" I growled. He snorted. "but I want it and so do you." He said smugly. I sighed and kicked upwards. He yelled as my foot connected with his precious gems. "Fuck I got it. I got it. No sex in the morning. Holy Shia!" he groan as he fell on the floor. While he was down I took a chance to study him. He had no scratched or scars to show what happened last night really took place. I sighed. 'it must have been a dream. But why would I dream of doing that?' I thought with worry. I shook the thoughts out of my head. "Get up we have to go to school today." he moaned in pain as I walked out the door. My thoughts were then turned to the blue haired child in my dream. "So that was Hakuryuu." I mumbled softly as Lo'lo stumbled out the bedroom door. "I don't want to go to school. You wouldn't believe how many times I have heard the name Ryan. Its annoying" he whined. I scoffed at him. "You want annoying look in the mirror." I called out. He busted out laughing as I grabbed my bag and walked out of the apartment. Idly I wondered why the landlord didn't come and check on us all week. I shrugged and walked to school.


End file.
